


Day #2: Unexpected

by bookishandbossy



Series: Fitzsimmons Week [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, this is sheer fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishandbossy/pseuds/bookishandbossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #2: Unexpected

Jemma Simmons doesn’t get motion sickness anymore. Not after the bracelet that Fitz designed for her. But she’s been throwing up every day for the last three days and now, as she throws up for the fourth time while Skye holds her hair back, she’s silently cursing her decision to go on a flying lab. “May’s still flying the plane, right?” she gasps afterward. “Not a cross between an amateur pilot and a monkey who’s managing to hit every bump and air bubble within 200 miles?”

“She definitely is. I haven’t been noticing that much turbulence.” Skye says carefully. She’s almost sure she knows precisely why Simmons is throwing up but she’s not at all sure how she’ll react. “Simmons—”

“What?” Jemma sighs and rinses her mouth out. Maybe another piece of technology they’re working on in the lab is messing with it, maybe the power source is running low, she’ll ask Fitz to look at it as soon as she—

“When was your last period?” Skye asks. And Jemma’s mouth drops open in a silent O and the water glass clatters as it falls into the sink. “Is it…unexpected?” she adds. “Do you want me to find Fitz?”

“Not exactly. And yes, in a minute.” she says slowly. Jemma can’t call it unexpected, not really. Now everything is starting to click together, faster and faster. She and Fitz had been talking about children off and on for the past few months, imagining a baby with Fitz’s unruly curls and Jemma’s bright eyes, until they were told by a senior agent that this wasn’t the right time or the right place. So they’d stopped talking about it, filed it away into the endless list of things that belonged to someday. But she hadn’t gone back to taking the pill either. And after Fitz had soundproofed the lab and they’d started working longer nights…she still can’t look at their main lab table without blushing. So this isn’t unexpected, she thinks. What’s truly unexpected is how wildly happy she is about it.

Her hand flutters to her stomach almost automatically, even though she knows she won’t feel anything yet, and inside her head, the future is changing shape and it terrifies her and thrills her at the same time. Now, when she closes her eyes and thinks of the future when she goes to sleep, she’ll think of a crib beside their bunks and a mobile made of molecule structures, of trips to the science museum and stuffed monkeys and superior sandwiches, of the way Fitz will look holding their child in his arms, and of all the wonderful things in the world that are waiting for all three of them. So when Fitz bursts through the door asking her if anything’s wrong, she just smiles up at him and tells him that on the contrary, everything’s right. They’re going to have a baby. And his eyes go wide in the way that only Fitz’s can and right there in the middle of the Bus he kneels down and kisses her stomach.

“Jemma, that’s wonderful.” he whispers to her and then, of course, he immediately starts fussing over her, asking her if she needs to sit down or to have a cup of tea or if she has any strange cravings yet and worrying in the way that only Leo Fitz can. He’s in the middle of designing a crib, making a list of chemicals he’s taking out of the lab and away from the baby, and transporting an endless array of food down from the kitchen when he stops and grins mischievously at her. “If it’s a girl, can we call her Amelia?” he asks.

“Leo, we’re not naming our baby after one of the Doctor’s companions.” she tells him firmly. “And if we were going to do that, Rose would obviously be the best choice.” Although Martha was always her favorite.

“So when exactly do you think it happened?” his grin is shifting from mischievous to wicked now and she feels a warmth start to build low in her belly.

“Remember that one night when we were up late working on that neurotoxin in the lab? Very, very late?” she begins and squeals in surprise as he scoops her up and starts carrying her downstairs.

“I think that since that experiment was so very, very successful,” he punctuates each word by kissing her, “We should repeat it as often as possible.” And in that moment, seeing the joy written plainly across his face, Jemma Simmons wonders how, although she knows she will be, she can possibly be any happier.


End file.
